User blog:Chidori LuLz/Chidori Empress Speech
Dear nations that have gathered hear today, and those that are listening from afar. I thank you for heeding my call and for attending my services today. Today is a day that shall be remembered for years to come. On this day a cease fire was called upon both sides in order to witness a miracle. A girls dream coming true. Today is the day i honor my ancestors and those who have fallen in my name, today is the day I recieve the title I have long fought for. But before that I wish to converse with you all. I shall start off with a simple yet powerful story. When I was a small girl, my grandfather was my life. He made me laugh and made me proud of my clan and family name. Both he and my father taught me what real honor truly is. But sadly when i was young, he was taken from me. For years he had served the Weeaboo Empire faithfully, honorably, and with the utmost respect. Then came the day the Weeaboo Empire anounced their allegiance with the K-Pop Fan Girls. The day Japan was thrown into a long and unforgiving war. My grandfather went against the ideas of the Empire, and he was rewarded with his head being cut off his body and put on display for all to see. The faction that he had served for years without question turned on him as if he were a dog. Upon his death my family was disgrace, my father fled Japan, finding refuge in Central Europe where he became a pilot in the USGR air forces. Upon his 6th and final mission, he was shot down due to defunct controls sabotaged by USGR forces who suspect him of being a Weeaboo spy. Two brave and honorable men, who sacrificed everything for their clan and family, taken away from me within the span of a few years. My childhood was ripped from me. My innocence was lost. But i never gave up their hope, memories, and dream. A dream so powerful that it pulls everyone towards it. A dream of uniting all of Asia. A dream of peace at last for those who have been scarred by the brutality of war. I had sworn vengence for my ancestors, which as we can all see now, i have done. As we speak at this very moment, General, Leaders, and anyone who was important the the now eradicated Weeaboo Empire are bathing in pools of fire in hell. Cities have been freed from terror and tyranny. The people of Japan now once again have hope. But my dream doesnt end here. My end goal is to see all of Asia united under the Lulz Empire. Free from tyranny and terror, free from the grasp of the K-Pop Invaders. From this day until my last, I swear on my life and my ancestors life that we WILL eradicate the K-Pop invaders and restore order throughout Asia. I swear on my life, that as the first Empress of Asia, that i will win back the peoples lands, I will ensure that families are once again reunited and safe, and I promise the people a chance at everlasting happiness. They will live and prosper in a land with everlasting peace, a land where my children and yours can prosper and live in harmony without fear. I promise Asia will once again know peace, once and for all! Category:Blog posts